Nahdar Vebb
Nahdar Vebb war ein Mon-Calamari-Jedi des Alten Ordens, der in den Klonkriegen als Heiler diente. Er wurde auf dem Planeten Dac geboren und schon früh an den Jedi-Orden übergeben. Der Jedi-Meister Kit Fisto nahm ihn als Padawan an, konnte seine Ausbildung zum Jedi-Ritter aufgrund des plötzlichen Kriegsbeginns jedoch nicht persönlich beenden. Allerdings stellte er auf dem Schlachtfeld seine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis und legte die Prüfungen zum Jedi-Ritter ab. Auf dem dritten Mond von Vassek traf er schließlich wieder mit seinem ehemaligen Meister zusammen, um den Vizekönig Nute Gunray gefangen zu nehmen. Stattdessen trafen sie dort jedoch auf General Grievous, der sich ihrem Zugriff entzog und ihnen anschließend mehrere Fallen stellte, denen die begleitenden Klonkrieger zum Opfer fielen. Daraufhin schwor sich Nahdar Rache und stellte sich Grievous zum Kampf, der ihn aber mit seinem Blaster erschoss. Biografie Ausbildung zum Jedi-Ritter left|thumb|Nahdar Vebb heilt einen Klonsoldaten. Nahdar Vebb wurde auf dem Wasserplaneten Dac geboren und schon früh dem Jedi-Orden übergeben, um in den Wegen der Macht ausgebildet zu werden. Ebenso wie andere Mon Calamari besaß Nahdar besondere Fähigkeiten im Heilen. Der Jedi-Meister Kit Fisto nahm den jungen Nahdar als Padawan an , obwohl er nach der Ausbildung seines ersten Padawan Bant Eerin bekundet hatte, keinen weiteren Schüler anzunehmen.Star Wars (Panini) Nahdar lernte während seiner Ausbildung viel bei dem Jedi-Meister und entwickelte eine Freundschaft, die über ein gewöhnliches Verhältnis zwischen Meister und Schüler hinausging. Als im Jahr 22 VSY mit der Schlacht von Geonosis die Klonkriege ausbrachen , war Fisto als Jedi-General an vielen Fronten im Einsatz und konnte die Ausbildung seines Padawan nicht persönlich beenden. Obwohl es die Tradition vorsah, dass ein Meister seinen Schüler bis zum Ende der Prüfungen begleitete, musste Nahdar seinen Weg zum Jedi-Ritter ohne Meister fortsetzen. Im Laufe des Krieges hörte er vom Droiden-General Grievous, der angeblich schon zahlreiche Jedi getötet hatte. Er hatte allerdings keine Angst vor ihm, da er der Meinung war, dass ein Cyborg keinen Macht-beherrschenden Jedi besiegen konnte. Stattdessen war er überzeugt, den Verlauf des Krieges ändern und den Frieden wiederherstellen zu können, wenn er Grievous besiegte. Obwohl er wie viele andere Jedi keine Erinnerungen an seine Heimatwelt oder seine Eltern mehr hatte, wurde er tief erschüttert, als Dac von den Separatisten verwüstet wurde, und griff daraufhin selbst in die Schlachten des Krieges teil. Durch seine Einsätze mit Klon-Kommandant Fils Einheit , der den unerfahrenen Jedi unterstützte , und der Galaktischen Marineinfanterie, in denen er sein Können mit der Macht und dem Lichtschwert bewies, und seinen Fähigkeiten als HeilerThe Clone Wars Campaign Guide, die er während seines Feldeinsatzes bei den verwundeten Klonsoldaten sogar noch verbessern konnte , empfahl er sich für den Rang eines Jedi-Ritters. Nach den vier Prüfungen, in denen er sein Können mit der Macht unter Beweis stellte, sprach ihm der Jedi-Rat den Titel eines Ritters auch zu , obwohl der Krieg Nahdars Persönlichkeit stark veränderte und Eigenschaften förderte, die dem Kodex der Jedi widersprachen. So glaubte er wie viele andere Jedi seiner Generation, dass die Regeln der Jedi dem Krieg angepasst werden mussten und die Macht nicht zur Bewahrung des Friedens, sondern auch zum Sieg über die Feinde genutzt werden müsse. Damit stieß er mit den Meinungen älterer Jedi zusammen, die an den konservativen Lehren des Ordens festhielten. Aufgrund der Erfahrung im Krieg war Nahdars Persönlichkeit verändert worden, sodass er eigentlich noch nicht bereit für die Bürde eines Jedi-Ritters war. In Grievous' Versteck Suche nach Nute Gunray right|thumb|Kit Fisto, Nahdar Vebb und die Klonkrieger wollen die Festung erforschen. Kurz nach seinem Ritterschlag''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' wurde Nahdar Vebb von der Jedi-Meisterin Luminara Unduli über die Flucht von Nute Gunray bei seiner Überführung nach Coruscant unterrichtet und flog mit Fils Einheit zum nahegelegenen dritten Mond des Planeten Vassek, wohin sie das Signal verfolgt hatten. Dabei hegte Nahdar die Hoffnung, dass er Gunray für seine Taten auf Dac zur Rechenschaft ziehen konnte. Auf dem Mond angelangt trafen sie mit Nahdars altem Meister Kit Fisto zusammen, der ihn zu seinen bestandenen Prüfungen beglückwünschte. Nachdem er den Dank erwidert hatte, demonstrierte Nahdar seine Machtfertigkeiten und ließ den dichten, anhaltenden Nebel verschwinden, sodass sich die Sicht auf eine verschlossene Festung klärte. Am Tor angelangt wollte Fil sich mit einem Thermaldetonator Zugang verschaffen, während sich Nahdar mit seinem Lichtschwert einen Weg in die Festung suchen wollte. Allerdings fand Fisto einen Mechanismus, der den Eingang öffnete. Die Gruppe drang Gunrays Stimme folgend in die Festung ein und zerstörte die als Wachschutz dienenden B1-Kampfdroiden, wobei Nahdar die Macht leichtfertig gebrauchte und von seinem ehemaligen Meister zurechtgewiesen wurde. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Gunray bereits geflohen war und der Peilsender die Jedi lediglich hatte ablenken sollen. Gunrays Hologramm wurde durch das des Separatisten-Anführers Dooku ersetzt, der ihnen eine andere Beute vorschlug und den Weg in einen anderen Trakt des Verstecks zeigte. Obwohl sie sich nicht sicher waren, ob sie in eine Falle tappen würden, betraten sie die anderen Gänge der Festung und fanden heraus, dass es sich dabei um Grievous' Versteck handelte. So entdeckten Nahdar auch einige seiner Trophäen, die er besiegten Gegnern abgenommen hatte. Nahdar, der zuvor nicht daran geglaubt hatte, dass Grievous wirklich einen Jedi besiegen konnte , schwor sich daraufhin zu verhindern, dass der Cyborg-General eine weitere Klinge in seine Sammlung aufnahm. Kurz darauf bemerkten sie, dass sich Grievous' Jäger der Festung näherte, woraufhin sie einen Plan entwickelten, den überraschten Cyborg gefangen zu nehmen. Als Grievous die Festung betrat, schossen die Klone Harpunen auf Grievous Gliedmaßen ab, sodass er abgelenkt war und Fisto ihm die Beine abtrennen konnte. Er floh, wurde aber von Nahdar verfolgt, den Grievous abermals abwehren konnte. Danach teilte sich die Gruppe zwar auf, um Grievous besser fangen zu können, doch tötete Grievous die ihn verfolgenden Klonkrieger und entkam. Nahdar konnte trotz seiner Heilerfähigkeiten nichts mehr für die Soldaten tun , verlor jedoch die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle und beschuldigte die Klonsoldaten, an Grievous' Entkommen Schuld zu sein. Jagd nach Grievous left|thumb|Grievous erschießt Nahdar. Als die verbliebenen Jedi und Klone die Festung verlassen wollten, verschloss Grievous die Ausgänge und aktivierte eine Falle, die den Boden unter der Gruppe öffnete. Fisto und sein Schüler retteten sich durch ihre machtverstärkten Relfexe noch rechtzeitig und zogen Fil an seinem Seilwerfer an den Rand der Grube. Danach schickte Grievous seinen Roggwart Gor zu ihnen, doch gelang es Nahdar erst nach zwei erfolglosen Angriffen, den Schwanz des Tieres abzuschneiden und Kommandant Fil aus den Fängen des Tieres zu befreien, bevor Fisto das Tier tötete. Der Jedi-Ritter konnte nur noch den Tod des Klonkriegers feststellen und schwor Rache für dessen Tod, wovon ihn Fisto vergeblich abzuhalten versuchte. Anschließend versteckten sich die beiden verbliebenden Jedi in der Nähe des Eingangs zur Kommandozentrale, aus dem kurz darauf Grievous mit einigen seiner Leibwachen kam. Nachdem sie verschwunden waren, schlichen sich die beiden Jedi zur Tür, doch als sie gerade den Eingang durchquerten, warnte Grievous' Droide EV-A4-D seinen Meister vor den Jedi. Fisto wollte mit Nahdar aus der Festung entkommen, der jedoch den herannahenden Grievous aufhalten wollte, da sie ihn erledigen und nicht fliehen sollten. Allerdings schloss 4-AD die Tür, sodass Nahdar von seinem Meister getrennt wurde und auf sich allein gestellt war. Der Jedi wurde sofort von mehreren Magna-Wächtern angegriffen, die er aber ohne Mühe zerstören konnte, bevor er sich voller Vorfreude Grievous zuwandte. Dabei verlor er sich in den Wegen der Dunklen Seite und fühlte sich nicht mehr eins mit der Macht. Der Cyborg griff den Jedi-Ritter an , da er nun nicht mehr von seinem Meister geschützt wurde , doch konnte Nahdar seine Hiebe abwehren. Als sich ihre Lichtschwerter verkanteten, zückte Grievous gedankenschnell einen versteckten Blaster und tötete Nahdar mit drei Schüssen , da der junge Jedi seine Absicht nicht rechtzeitig erkannte und nicht mehr reagieren konnte The Official Episode Guide – Season 1, als er sein Lichtschwert mit Grievous' Klingen verkantet hatte und keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, die Blasterschüsse abzuwehren. Es war der Verlust der Jedi-Ideale, der zu Nahdars Tod führte. Danach nahm Grievous das Lichtschwert des Mon Calamari an sich. Kit Fisto, der Nahdars Tod über das Überwachungssystem des Gebäudes beobachtet hatte , trauerte zwar um seinen gefallenen Schüler, nahm dessen Tod aber als Willen der Macht hin.The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer Nahdars Waffe verblieb jedoch nicht bei Grievous, denn kurz nach dessen Tod lauerte der Cyborg-General Fisto auf, der mit seinem Sternjäger fliehen wollte. Der Jedi-Meister konnte Grievous entwaffnen und das Lichtschwert des gefallenen Ritters an sich nehmen, bevor er mit seinem Jäger floh. Auf Coruscant angekommen berichtete Fisto dem Jedi-Rat von Nahdars Tod, woraufhin der Jedi-Meister Yoda meinte, dass man an den Idealen der Jedi festhalten müsse. Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit Nahdar Vebb war ein ungeduldiger und leicht reizbarer Jedi-Ritter, der bereit war, den Weg der Jedi zu verlassen, um einen Feind zu besiegen. Obwohl er mit den Lehren der Jedi aufgezogen wurde, war er impulsiv und vergaß sich leicht, da er lieber kämpfte, als nach einer friedlichen Lösung zu suchen. Diese Eigenwilligkeit, die in den Augen seines früheren Meisters bereits an Arroganz grenzte, wurde ihm schließlich zum Verhängnis, als er sich auf eigene Faust an General Grievous zu rächen versuchte. right|thumb|Nahdar hat einen Kampfdroiden zerstört. Nahdar Vebb wurde vom Jedi-Meister Kit Fisto als Padawan angenommen und knüpfte während der Ausbildung ein Band mit ihm , wodurch sie eine Freundschaft zueinander entwickelten. Obwohl es die Tradition der Jedi vorsah, dass ein Meister seinen Schüler bis zum Ende der Ausbildung begleitete und entschied, wann sein Schüler bereit für die Prüfungen war, musste Nahdar aufgrund des plötzlichen Kriegsausbruchs und den Pflichten seines Meisters an der Front die vier sowohl seelisch als auch körperlich anstrengenden Prüfungen absolvieren. Allerdings war er durch seine eigene Kampferfahrung von den Lehren der Jedi abgekommen und eigentlich noch bereit, die Ritterschaft anzutreten. Der Krieg hatte Nahdar verändert, denn selbst durch die Verwüstung seiner Heimatwelt Dac, an die er keine Erinnerung mehr hatte, war er entschlossen, Gerechtigkeit für das Leid seines Volkes zu fordern und die Anführer der Separatisten zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Durch seinen starken Willen und seine außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' erreichte er zwar den Rang eines Jedi-Ritters und führte nun mit Hilfe von Kommandant Fil selbst Klonsoldaten in den Kampf , doch war er der Meinung, dass die alten Traditionen der Jedi in Kriegszeiten wenig Erfolg gegen die Separatisten hatten.The Clone Wars – Official Episode Guide Damit repräsentierte er eine jüngere, kriegsgeprägte Generation der Jedi , die vom Krieg verdorben und dazu verleitet wurden, die Macht immer mehr als Waffe und weniger zur Bewahrung des Friedens einzusetzen , da der Krieg nach Schnelligkeit und Stärke und weniger nach Ruhe und Geduld rief. Dieses Verhalten wurde durch die Erfahrung, selbst in den Krieg einzugreifen, und der Eigenschaft des Mon Calamari, die Bindungen zu seinen gefallenen Kameraden nicht lösen zu können, noch verstärkt. Als er auf Vasseks drittem Mond wieder mit seinem ehemaligen Meister zusammentraf, freute er sich zwar, Kit Fisto wiederzusehen und ihm nach der langen Zeit der Trennung als Ritter zu dienen , doch stellte er auch fest, dass sie unterschiedliche Ansichten über die Rolle der Jedi im Krieg hatten. Für ihn hatten die alten Tugenden keinen Wert mehr, da man die Macht zur Geduld und Zurückhaltung im Frieden, im Krieg jedoch für Stärke einsetzen sollte. Er verspürte Freude und Zuversicht, Nute Gunray gefangen nehmen zu können, doch ließ er sich auf dem Weg dorthin gehen und gebrauchte die Macht leichtfertig, um den Neimoidianer zu fassen. Allerdings wurden seine Hoffnungen zerstört, da Gunray entkommen war und lediglich den Peilsender in der Festung gelassen hatte, Dooku sie jedoch dorthin gelockt hatte, um General Grievous zu testen. Da er auch schon von Grievous gehört hatte, hatte er keine Angst vor ihm, sondern sah in seiner Gefangennahme eine Möglichkeit darin, den Krieg schneller zu einem Ende zu führen. Obwohl er sich in dem Versteck bedachtsam und vorsichtig bewegte, wurde er durch Grievous' Trophäen erschüttert und in seinem Glauben bestärkt, dass Grievous' Gefangennahme im Krieg einen entscheidenen Vorteil bringen würde. Obwohl er ihn nicht töten, sondern lediglich gefangen nehmen wollte , verlor er die Kontrolle über sich, als Grievous den Soldaten entkam und er den Klonen die Schuld gab, ihn bei der Ergreifung des Generals behindert zu haben. Mit der Konfrontation mit Grievous' Taten wuchs sein Zorn und er nahm sich vor, ihm ein Ende zu setzen. Er wollte sich Grievous sogar allein stellen, wurde jedoch von seinem Meister aufgehalten, da er Grievous' nicht gewachsen war. Allerdings tappten sie wenig später in Grievous Fallen The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie, in denen die begleitenden Klonsoldaten getötet worden. Nach Fils Tod im Kampf gegen Grievous' Roggwart Gor wurde er zornig und stellte sich froh über die Begegnung schließlich Grievous , da er ihm eine Ende setzen wollte , um den Tod weiterer Jedi zu verhindern. Im Duell mit Grievous fühlte er sich nicht mehr eins mit der Macht , da die Suche nach Macht die Ideale der Jedi missachtete und den Lehren der Jedi nicht mehr folgte. Indem er den Glauben in die Ideale der Jedi verlor, überschätzte er jedoch seine eigene Macht, da er weder Grievous' wahre Absichten die Tatsache bemerkte, dass sein Gegner gefährlicher war als er gewillt war zuzugeben. Ebendiese Suche nach Macht war es daher, die schließlich zu Nahdars Tod führten. Fähigkeiten left|thumb|Nahdar pariert Grievous' Angriff. Bereits als junger Jedi bewies Nahdar Vebb einen ausgesprochen talentierten Umgang mit seinem Lichtschwert und eine starke Verbindung zur Macht , wodurch er erstaunliche Reflexe erhielt und mit abkrobatischen Elemente seine Angriffe verstärken konnte. Während seiner ersten Kampferfahrungen auf dem Schlachtfeld wurde er jedoch von Klon-Kommandant Fil unterstützt. Er war im Lichtschwertkampf wie auch im Gefecht gegen Kampfdroiden in der Lage, mit seiner Klinge schnell und leise zu agieren und die Schüsse seiner Feinde abzuwehren oder zurückzuschlagen. Allerdings konnte er die Macht auch anderweitig nutzen und sie in Angriffen wie dem Macht-Stoß oder der Macht-Welle einsetzen, Objekte bewegen und Energie zunichtemachen, aber sie auch zur Verteidigung im Kampf verwenden, da er sich auf die Macht oder sein Lichtschwert fokussieren konnte. Wie viele Mon Calamari wusste er seine Fähigkeiten auch zur Heilung einzusetzen. So war er ein Meister darin, die Genesung seiner Weggefährten mithilfe seiner Machtfähigkeiten schneller und effizienter zu machen, indem er den Soldaten Gesundheit überführte. Während des Krieges linderte er die Schmerzen von Klonkriegern, damit sie weiter ihren Pflichten an der Seite ihrer Jedi-Generäle nachkommen konnten , und erweiterte seine Fertigkeiten noch. Allerdings gebrauchte er seine Fähigkeiten oft leichtfertig oder für einfache. So konnte er mithilfe der Macht Nebel verschwinden lassen, was zwar ein ungewöhnlicher , aber auch ein unnötiger Einsatz der Macht war. Nicht selten geschah es auch, dass er sich gehen ließ und sich in der Ausübung der Macht nicht beherrschte , da er im Krieg die Macht für Schnelligkeit und Stärke anstelle von Ruhe und Geduld einsetzen wollte. Als Mon Calamari konnte er auch bei wenig Licht sehen und hervorragend schwimmen und tauchen, da er unterwasser atmen konnte. Aufgrund seiner speziesbezogenen Beziehung zu Wasser und den Fähigkeiten eines Jedi war er daher in der Lage, dreißig Stunden unter Wasser zu bleiben. Beziehungen Kit Fisto Nahdar Vebb war Kit Fistos Padawan, der als Schüler des Nautolaners viel lernte , darunter auch, dass er seine Überlegenheit durch die Macht nicht missbrauchen sollte. Kit Fisto knöpfte während der Ausbildung ein starkes Band zu seinem Schüler, wusste aber, dass er ihn eines Tages gehen lassen musste. Obwohl es die Tradition der Jedi vorsah, das der Meister seinen Schüler bis zum Abschluss von dessen Prüfungen begleitete, musste Nahdar seine Ausbildung nach Kriegsbeginn ohne Meister fortsetzen, da Fisto als Mitglied des Jedi-Rates an zahlreichen Fronten im Einsatz war. Kit Fisto war traurig, dass ihre gemeinsame Zeit so früh endete, da er gern mehr Zeit mit Nahdar verbracht hätte. Zwischen den beiden hatte sich jedoch eine Verbindung entwickelt, die über eine gewöhnliche Meister-Schüler-Beziehung hinausging und an eine Freundschaft grenzte.Grievous Attacks! Nahdar war wie andere Ritter seiner Alters der Meinung, dass die Regeln der Jedi in Zeiten des Krieges angepasst werden müssten und Tugenden wie Geduld und Zurückhaltung in Friedenszeiten geleistet werden konnten; Fisto hingegen hielt an den alten Traditionen der Jedi fest. Der Jedi-Meister bedauerte, dass Nahdar wie andere Jedi seiner Generation vom Krieg verdorben und dazu verleitet wurde, die Macht mehr und mehr als Waffe einzusetzen ; seiner Meinung nach grenzte dieses Verhalten bereits an Arroganz. Zum Missfallen seines früheren Meisters Kit Fisto zeigte der junge Mon Calamari sogar Wesenszüge, die dem Pfad der Jedi fern lagen und bereits an die Dunkle Seite der Macht grenzten. Fisto versuchte seinem ehemaligen Schüler aufzuzeigen, dass er die Macht nicht ausnutzen sollte; Fisto wollte den Mon Calamari schützen und ihm helfen. Als die beiden auf Vassek sich erneut trafen, freuten sich die beiden, endlich wieder Zeit gemeinsam zu verbringen. Allerdings sah Fisto ein, dass Nahdar sich nicht beherrschen konnte und die Macht unnötig oft einsetzte. Der Mon Calamari verlor immer noch die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle, was ihn in Fistos Augen noch nicht bereit für eine Ritterschaft machten. Der Jedi-Meister erkannte, dass Nahdar sich durch den Krieges geändert hatte. In Nahdars Augen war es jedoch Kit Fisto, der die Lage nicht erkennen wollte. Als Nahdar im Laufe der Mission starb, trauerte Fisto zwar um seinen Schüler, nahm seinen Tod jedoch als Wille der Macht hin. Er wusste, dass Nahdar einen Fehler gemacht hatte, wie es Fisto durch Nahdars Selbstüberschätzung vorausgesehen hatte. Grievous right|thumb|Nahdar und Grievous duellieren sich. Grievous war unter den Jedi allgemein als gefährlicher Gegner bekannt; auch Nahdar hörte schon von Grievous, bevor er selbst in den Krieg eingriff. Er hatte jedoch keine Angst – es schien ihm unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Cyborg einen Jedi besiegen könnte, welcher über die Macht verfügte. Da Nahdar die Separatisten-Anführer für die Verwüstung seiner Heimatwelt Dac bestrafen wollte , hatte er einen besonderen Ansporn, Grievous gefangen zu nehmen, zumal eine Gefangennahme des Cyborgs den Krieg zu Gunsten der Republik wenden könnte. Auf Vassek musste Nahdar jedoch feststellen, dass Grievous schon viele Jedi getötet hatte und ihre Lichtschwerter als Trophäen aufbewahrte. Als die Klone ihn von der Ankunft von Grievous' Jäger informierte, sah Nahdar eine Möglichkeit , dem Bösen ein Ende zu setzen; er nahm sich vor, dass kein weiterer Jedi durch Grievous' Hand fallen sollte. Obwohl er zunächst versuchte, Grievous gefangen zu nehmen und seinen Tod zu vermeiden , wurde Nahdar nach dem Tod der Klone versessen darauf, Grievous persönlich gegenüberzutreten. Obwohl Kit Fisto aus der Festung entkommen wollte, war Nahdar fest entschlossen, sich Grievous zu stellen; er sah sich durchaus in der Lage, den Cyborg ohne die Unterstützung seines Meisters zu stellen. Kit Fisto erkannte jedoch, dass Nahdar trotz seines Standes als Jedi-Ritter Grievous' Künsten noch nicht gewachsen war. Als er sich schließlich von seinem Meister trennte, stürzte er voller Vorfreude in den Kampf gegen Grievous. Allerdings nahmen ihn dabei seine Gefühle ein, sodass Nahdars Hass überschlug und er sich nicht mehr eins mit der Macht fühlte. Obwohl Nahdar wie auch Grievous stets auf der Suche nach Macht waren, überschätzte sich Nahdar und merkte nicht, dass Grievous gefährlicher war, als er das zunächst gedacht hatte; so erkannte er nicht, dass Grievous einen Blaster zog und ihn erschoss. Nach Nahdars Tod nahm Grievous das Lichtschwert des gefallenen Ritters an sich, doch konnte Kit Fisto es in einem Duell zurückgewinnen. Später erklärte Dooku Grievous, dass sein Sieg über den jungen Jedi vorhersehbar gewesen sei. CC-3714 CC-3714, auch „Fil“ genannt , begleitete Nahdar Vebb auf zahlreichen Kriegsschauplätzen und half dem unerfahrenen Jedi in vielen Situationen. Obwohl sich die beiden respektierten, pflegten sie ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis und machten Witze, um sich gegenseitig aufzuheitern. Als Fil während der Mission auf Vasseks drittem Mond durch Grievous' Roggwart Gor starb, nachdem mehrere Rettungsversuche Nahdars fehlgeschlagen waren, war der junge Jedi fest entschlossen, seinen Tod zu rächen und sogar bereit, auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht zu wechseln, um sein Ziel zu erfüllen. Da er seine Bindung zu den toten Soldaten nicht lösen konnte, stellte Nahdar sich Grievous, doch wurde er von ihm getötet. Hinter den Kulissen left|thumb|Ein Konzept von Nahdar Vebb. *Nahdar Vebb wurde für das Multimediaprojekt The Clone Wars entworfen und in der Folge In den Fängen von Grievous (orig.: „Lair of Grievous“) vorgestellt. Die endgültige Version des Charakters wurde von Atsushi Takeuchi gezeichnet, der auch für die anderen Charaktere der Folge zuständig war.The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars Sein Aussehen wurde an Admiral Ackbar, dem ersten Mon Calamari im [[Star Wars|Star-Wars-Universum]], orientiert. So wurden die Zeichner bei Nahdars Robe von Ackbars Uniform in Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter inspiriert. Im Gegensatz zu diesem hat er jedoch beispielsweise nur ein Barthaar, das für sein jüngeres Alter steht.The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes *Im englischen Original wird Nahdar Vebb von Tom Kenny synchronisiert, der in der Serie auch Nute Gunray spricht. In der deutschen Fassung leiht Stefan Senf dem jungen Novizen seine Stimme.Stefan Senf in der deutschen Synchronkartei *Das Wort „''Nadar''“ hat im Spanischen und Portugiesischen die Bedeutung von „''schwimmen''“ und ist allem Anschein nach eine Anspielung auf Nahdars Spezies, die Mon Calamari. *Da die Episode mit Dooku und Mace Windu nur zwei menschliche, jedoch in Nebenrollen auftretende Charaktere hat, sollte der Zuschauer näher an Kit Fisto und Nahdar Vebb herangeführt werden, die Dave Filoni scherzhaft als „Fische“ beschrieb, da sowohl die Mon Calamari von Nahdar Vebb als auch die Nautolaner von Kit Fisto wasserverbundene Spezies sind. Während der Episode entfalteten sich die Charaktere, wobei sich Kit Fisto als ruhiger und geduldiger, Nahdar Vebb hingegen als aggressiver, aufbrausender Jedi zeigen sollte, der wie viele andere jüngere Jedi vom Krieg verdorben und noch nicht bereit für seine Ritterschaft sei. *In einer geschnittenen Szene aus In den Fängen von Grievous macht Nahdar Vebb den bekannten Ausspruch „''I've a bad feeling about this.“ (deutsch: „''Ich habe da ein ganz mieses Gefühl.“), der jedoch in einem der älteren Trailer für die Episode und der Romanadaption Grievous Attacks! noch vorhanden ist. *Das Datum von Nahdars Ritterschlag ist ungewiss. In der Episode In den Fängen von Grievous und zahlreichen Publikationen um das Multimediaprojekt The Clone Wars wird berichtet, dass Nahdar während der Klonkriege in den Rang eines Ritters erhoben wurde. In Kit Fistos Eintrag in der Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia wird sein Ritterschlag aber vor dem von Fistos anderem Padawan Bant Eerin datiert, die in Wachablösung zum Ritter erhoben wird. Dieser Roman spielt allerdings einige Jahre vor den Klonkriegen. Die Quellen aus The Clone Wars scheinen dafür jedoch eine verlässlichere Quelle zu sein, da sie sich mehr auf das Themenfeld konzentrieren. *In The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer wird gesagt, Nahdar führe bereits vor seiner Ernennung zum Jedi-Ritter Truppen ins Feld und beweist so sein Können. Auf derselben Seite wird auch behauptet, er tue dies erst nach seinem Ritterschlag. *In der The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia wird seine Körpergröße mit 1,86 Metern angegeben. In In den Fängen von Grievous ist er jedoch deutlich kleiner als die Klonsoldaten, die eine Größe von 1,83 Metern haben. *In Grievous Attacks! ist Nahdar bewusst, dass Grievous seinen Blaster zieht, sieht jedoch keine Möglichkeit ihn abzuwehren, da er sein Lichtschwert Grievous' Klingen blockt. In mehreren anderen Quellen wurde jedoch bestätigt, dass Nahdar die Gefahr nicht kommen sieht und erst durch den Blasterschuss den Zug seinen Gegners erkennt, der allerdings seinen Tod zur Folge hat. Ein zweiter Fehler im Bezug auf seinen Tod wurde im [http://www.starwars.com/theclonewars/guide/episode010.html Episodenführer zu In den Fängen von Grievous] gemacht. Dort wird gesagt, dass Grievous zwei Schüsse auf Nahdar abfeuerte, in der Episode selbst sind es jedoch drei, die den Jedi-Ritter töten. *Im StarWars.com-Blog wird sein Vorname Nahdar'r' geschrieben. Im Bildanhang von Grievous Attacks! wird der Name Nahd'i'''r genannt. Im Episodenführer zu ''In den Fängen von Grievous wird der Name einmal Na'dh'ar geschrieben. *Im nichtkanonischen Videospiel Der Pfad des Jedi auf der Internetseite von Cartoon Network kann anstelle von Nahdar Vebb Ahsoka Tano, Yoda und Anakin Skywalker als Begleiter von Kit Fisto auf Vasseks drittem Mond ausgewählt werden. Ebenso fehlt er im Videospiel The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes. *Im Sommer 2010 wurde eine LEGO-Figur von Nahdar Vebb herausgebracht. Die Figur ist im Set Nr. 8095 „General Grievous' Starfighter“ erhältlich.General Grievous' Starfighter auf LEGO.com Quellen * *''Grievous Attacks!'' *''The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars (Panini)'' *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer'' *''The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars'' *''The Official Episode Guide – Season 1'' *''The Clone Wars – Official Episode Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Mon Calamari Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens en:Nahdar Vebb es:Nahdar Vebb fr:Nahdar Vebb it:Nahdar Vebb ja:ナダール・ヴェブ hu:Nahdar Vebb nl:Nahdar Vebb pl:Nahdar Vebb pt:Nahdar Vebb fi:Nahdar Vebb